


My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Character Info

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter love story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19





	My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Character Info

Name : Sophia Lilly Potter

Age : 15

Hogwarts year : 5 (with the twins)

Species : werewolf & witch

Werewolf Mate / Love interest : Remus Lupin

Parents : Lilly & James Potter

Brother : Harry Potter (younger)

Best friend : Luna lovegood , Fred and George Weasley 

Friends : everyone even the professors and Draco malfoy

Interests : dancing , singing , drawing , pranking , reading , learning ,partying ,

Enemies : pansy parkerson

House/s : Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

AU : Voldemort never existed so no one died so Lilly and James are still alive and all that

Remus helps her with her full moons especially when she is at home was bitten by greyback at the age of 5

face clain is Pheobe Tonkin


End file.
